Loved By Haruka
by shinoh
Summary: H&M AU. You can't always get what you want, but you might get what you need. My first attempt to write a fanfiction. Please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

**Like The Wind**

AN : Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

"I think you drop this," says a husky voice, while handing me an oh-so-familiar phone.

What makes me freeze is his gaze that is not leaving my eyes. And being so near to me, makes me able to see the complete picture of his body, including two lumps on his chest.

Oh my God! He is a she!

"My name is Haruka..", says that handsome man, uh.. I mean woman.

After that, my world seems to be upside down.

At first I'm shocked.

Then trying to comprehend the situation.

Understand it.

Appreciate it.

And finally enjoyed it.

She is like a wind that infiltrates my heart and my life. She's a woman. I am a woman. And we make love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Unplanned Things**

AN : Sadly, I own nothing.

* * *

Monday morning. Exactly 9 o'clock. Editorial staff meeting. And here I am sitting in the corner of the meeting room, hoping that Yamakawa-san, the chief editor of Metropolis magazine, won't see me because my work hasn't done, well actually it even hasn't started yet. Unfortunately, my hope didn't come true..

"Kaioh-san how is the interview with the singer Aino Minako?', she asks while glaring at me. I feel like her voice is directly stabbing my heart until it stops beating.

"I've tried to contact her, ma'am. But she's having a concert in China.. So.."

"If you know she's having a concert, why don't you prepare another plan? I told you, as a reporter you must have plan A, B, C and so on!"

I dare not to reply her, all I can do is stare at the floor.

"Kaioh-san, I'm talking to you!"

Some insulting giggling sound can be heard from my colleagues.

"S-sorry, ma'am.."

"Celebrity article is a main thing in this magazine. It's a big responsibility! I don't care how but you must find a replacement for that singer and finish your article by this Friday, or else!"

xxx

After that hectic meeting, now I'm back at my table. Sighing loudly and collecting the sanity inside my nearly-exploding-head to resolve this problem. Deadline is right in front of me, Friday is just 4 days ahead, and I don't have any idea how can I finish my job. I don't even know which celebrity will I use for this damn article.

I wish somehow I can accidentally meet a random celebrity when I'm having lunch or when I'm shopping groceries. Well, of course those are unlikely, but I'm desperate and can't think straight right now.

"You should stop your daydreaming habit, you know?" Suddenly Satou Rika, one of my colleagues, is already standing in front of me, putting a halt into my daydream. She is one of my colleagues that I can categorize as a friend here. She's responsible of the mode section of the magazine. I know she will lecture me about my critical situation and talk non-stop about how a good reporter should be.

But my guess is wrong today. Rika gives me a fancy envelope instead of giving me a long lecture.

"What's this?" I can only stare at that envelope, puzzled.

"It's an invitation to a press conference of the famous boy band Three Lights," says Rika proudly. "I can't come to this press conference tonight because I have some family issue and I think you may need this for your article. So you can come replacing me right?"

"Oh Rika.. How can I thank you?"

"You can treat me at the famous Kiseki restaurant after you finish your job," she winks at me naughtily.

"Umm.. I think I need to check my bank account first.." Kiseki is a very expensive restaurant and I think I can't even afford to buy a full set meal there with my (small) salary.

"I'm just kidding, Michiru! Just finish your article, okay?", she smiles warmly and then leaves.

xxx

The press conference is held at Niwa Hotel. I think I came too early, about one hour before the conference starts. After I fill the guest list, the receptionist gives me a press release and a souvenir.

Because I still have free time I wander around the grandeur hotel. I see some familiar faces, most of them are fellow reporters from another magazine and 90% are of course women. All of them are wearing nice clothes even some are overdressed. I can understand that though.. Three Lights is a new boy band consisting of three brothers, Kou Taiki, Kou Seiya and Kou Yaten, and three of them have an undeniably stunning face that attracts the female population.

I don't wear nice dresses like the other reporter because I came here directly from my office. So what I wear is only my daily working attire, simple shirt and trousers, kinda unattractive.

"Michiru-san! Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing?" Here comes an annoying person.. He's Yamada Ichiro, reporter from Yomiuri Newspaper.

I only shrugs to answer it.

"Are you here for gathering information or for the boy band members?" Ichiro then grins widely. He wears brown checkered shirt, old fashioned baggy jeans, and dirty sneakers. At least I still wear something neater than this person.

Of course I don't answer his unimportant question.

Ichiro sighs loudly, "You can't take a joke, huh?" I can feel his eyes piercing me, mocking me. He looks at me for a while and then joining the crowd of reporters. From afar I see him talks to two beautiful ladies from Elena magazine, the rival of Metropolis magazine.

After that I continue wandering aimlessly and starting to daydream again when suddenly someone bumps me. Oops. I think it's a man. Slowly after I'm back to my consciousness, I realize that the one I bump is..

The one who makes me, Kaioh Michiru, feel like the luckiest woman in the world!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Who is he?**

AN : Still owns nothing.

* * *

Oh, he's not a random reporter like – or some photographers that join the crowd here. He is actually not just a normal guy. He's really a most stunning guy I have ever met!

He's Three Lights' lead singer, Kou Seiya!

I always have something for a musician since I'm also a musician. Yes, I play violin, but just as a hobby though. I started to learn how to play violin since I was only a seven-year old kid and back then, I want to be a professional musician, but my parents said that musician is not a stable job and they were afraid that I won't be able to live just by 'playing violin'. Sometimes I still wish that I choose to be a violinist..

Okay, enough about me and back to Kou Seiya again now.. He has a tall and athletic body, long black hair, and charming face. And one more thing, he's sweet-scented. Somehow his scent is a little bit too sweet, but who cares? Maybe it's just his taste of perfume.

So, when I'm spacing out, wandering aimlessly at the hotel, he crashes me. Specifically in the shoulder. I don't know whether because of the hard collision or because of shock, I slip and fall down. I cry out, of course. Before I'm back to my consciousness, an image approaches me really close. That's why I can smell his sweet perfume.

And you know, seconds later, I feel like experiencing a massive earthquake. His concerned face is very near to mine! I can't think clearly and instead of yelling at him and blaming him, I'm just smiling like an idiot.

I can feel his strong hand helping grabbing my own hand and with subtle force pulling me, helping me stand. He does everything cautiously, like as if I was a fragile doll that can be broken anytime.

It's sure feels like a dream..

He is apologizing and his eyes really show regret for crashing me. I can only nod without saying anything, still dazzled by his presence. After that, he winks at me playfully, and then leaves.

Seconds later, I realize that maybe I just wasted my only chance to be acquainted to him. How stupid I am! I should properly introduce myself or at least tell my name to him so maybe he will remember me.

xxx

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Feel free to fill the seats. The press conference will start shortly," says the MC.

All of the guests, especially the women fill the front seats hastily. Me, myself, choose a one of seats the back row. I hear the MC calling the Three Lights members' name, inviting them to the stage. That man, I mean, Seiya walks behind his brothers with somewhat shining smile. I am trembling nervously, waiting to hear his voice. Should I record it? Of course I do!

My hand moving inside my bag, looking for my tape recorder. Where is it? Why can't I find it when I need it? Oh, here is it! Carefully I press the record button before returning my attention to Seiya's handsome face.

One hour feels like one minute to me. I don't even realize that it is break time until I feel a hand patting my shoulder.

"So you are still here?" asks Ichiro. I can't answer, still stunned. "I'm going back first, I have a tight deadline!"

Still, no answer from me. I only shrug a little, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm only here for the photo, tomorrow I will have a private interview session with the vocalist regarding his plan for going solo." Wait, what? He's going to have a private interview session? With Seiya? Oh my God!

"Can I come too? Well you know, I'm making an article about Three Lights, and the news about Se- I mean, the vocalist is going to have solo debut and that is definitely a hot news!" I can't believe I manage to think up an alibi so quickly.

"Umm, okay. I'll tell him about it and after that I'll let you know about the time and place as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sure!" I answer quickly, maybe a little bit to quick..

"Err, by the way Michiru-san.. If you can, please wear something nicer tomorrow because he's an artist. You know how artists dress right? I'll make sure to wear something nicer too. Well then, see you tomorrow!" Ichiro leaves quickly after that, surely he is really busy.

I'm squealing happily inside my head. I can't imagine I will dealing with Seiya face-to-face tomorrow! This time I will make sure that I'm using this chance as efficient as possible. I'll dig everything about him. And hopefully he will do the same about me too. Just let the fate decide..

xxx

Nothing special happens at the second half of the press conference, even Seiya and his brothers don't have anything special to say, so they're having Q&A session. Most of the questions are unimportant, like 'Favorite clothing brand?' or 'What hair product do you guys use?'. Seriously, can't they ask something that is more interesting?

And finally the press conference is over. I can see some girls trying to get an autograph from the members. Well, of course I want it too.. But, I can just ask for it personally from Seiya tomorrow. Okay then, now it's time for me to leave the conference room since I have no more business in it.

When I am queuing for taxi, I see a blonde guy trying to queue-jump. Actually that guy is kinda handsome and cute, but I just can't stand his act. He is wearing androgynous denim shirt, stylish skinny pants and leather boots. And I can see that he's holding something, but who cares?

Just in time when I am turning my head away, is strong and soft hand reaches mine with a strange touch and pulls me out from the queue line.

"I think you drop this." Says the hand owner with a husky voice, while handing me an oh-so-familiar phone.

What makes me freeze is his gaze that is not leaving my eyes. And being so near to me, makes me able to see the complete picture of his body, including two lumps on his chest.

Oh my God! He is a she!

"My name is Haruka.." says that handsome man, uh.. I mean woman.

* * *

Another AN : Surprise! Who else thought that the one who bumped Michiru was Haruka? I got ya! Haha! And immeasurable gratitude to **xXxsailorFanxXx** and **Elle nim 'loki** for the reviews *gives cookies*


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Friend**

Disclaimer : Still owns nothing.

* * *

"Are you alone?" she asks kindly. She is directly facing me. Her sitting manner is like a boy. Legs wide open with both elbows resting on her thighs, fingers hold in a fist come in contact with her chin.

I hesitate to answer that question. I'm still stunned. Actually this woman in front of me is really attractive. She is beautiful and also.. Handsome. Something makes her face likeable, but I can't tell what it is.

I finally nod to answer her question.

She smiles at me and stretches her right hand to me.

"Haruka.." she repeats her introduction. "I think I haven't knew your name yet. What's your name?" Somehow I like hearing her low and husky voice.

"Michiru," I reply quietly.

"Nice name," says Haruka while smiling sweetly.

I smile back to her. Nice name? I think it's kind of common name, nothing special with my name.

"I thought you come with your boyfriend," she suddenly asks.

"Huh? What do you mean by boyfriend? I came here alone."

"That person who sits in front of you at the conference," she straightens her position.

What? So she is observing me. Achievement, a woman is observing me. I'm kinda used to experience men observing me, but to have a woman to observe me is new.

"I was sitting behind you at the conference. Then I saw your phone fell behind, so I decide to be a nice guy and follow the owner to give it back." This person seems very sincere, doesn't feel suspicious at all.

"There is now way Ichiro-san is my boyfriend, he is just a friend of mine." I answer with a little annoyance.

She smiles again, a little bit wider than before. "Sorry, I really thought he was your boyfriend because you two seem close. Actually I want to introduce myself to you since the press conference, but because I thought you came with your boyfriend I set aside my intention."

I bemused. A woman wants to know me? Now this is suspicious..

"Sorry, do you want something from me?" Ugh, that's too direct.

Luckily she doesn't feel offended by my question. Instead of getting angry at me, she laughs.

"Yes! I really want to know you!" She is still laughing as if something is funny.

I smile a little bit, still don't know which part of my question is funny.

"Reporter?" she guesses.

I nod. "Metropolis magazine."

Her eyes dilate. "Wow! The most popular women magazine! You must be a great reporter!" She sounds sincere again.

I blush. Yeah, great reporter.. If only she knows the truth.. "Not really.."

"Don't lower yourself. I know that reporters from well-known magazine often go to interesting places in the world. I think you reporters are lucky, you can get easy pass to famous people's houses. Or maybe you've interviewed the president before?"

I look at the floor. This person really overestimates me. I don't know why, but there's a force that brings my face to move upward against her face, to see her face. I want to know whether she's making fun of me or genuinely admiring me.

The lamp on the hotel lobby is not bright enough to let me see her face clearly. But one thing that I'm sure is she's still smiling sincerely and I think she's not making fun at me right now, maybe she really thinks that I'm a great reporter, even though I'm not.

"I'm not that great.. You are exaggerating.." Finally I dare to admit.

She laughs again and I think I'm addicted to her husky laugh.

"I like you. You don't brag like most people," she says.

I don't answer her. We both stay quiet. She seems inside her own mind and I'm confused with this situation. I just know her less than one hour ago and now we're chatting like a best friend.

"Do you like going to an event like this?" she tries to start a conversation again.

"No."

"Then, did you come here for the Three Lights member?" she smirks.

How does she know? "Not really.." I answer, obviously that's a lie.

"You're funny."

"I only come because of my job."

Haruka keep staring at me and I can't help but stare back at her. I just realize that she has a sweet oval face with shining emerald eyes, sharp chin, and high cheekbone. She can be a model, if only she dresses more femininely.

"By the way, it's kinda late right now and I believe you have to work tomorrow. Do you need a ride home? You were queuing for the taxi back then, right? I can drive you home." She moves nearer to me.

I turn my head. Why there are a lot of shocking offers today? Only three actually, but it's too much for me. I shake my head, considering that I just knew this mysterious person in front of me.

"No need to be shy.."

"I'm not shy, I just don't want to impose.."

"You are not imposing anything." She insists.

I stare at her again, my new acquaintance is really strange.

"Please?"

I finally nod and agree with her.

Haruka seems happy. She instantly circles her one of her hands on my shoulder comfortably. There is a big question mark inside my head, how could a person that I just met suddenly acts like we've been best friends since ages? Am I dreaming?

"Come!" her voice startles me.

She leads the way to the parking area. I follow her steps with half-meter space. Then a sudden sound of car alarm surprises me.

"Come in, this is my car!" she laughs.

"Okay," I answer quickly. What? I amused by the view of Ferrari in front of me. The red colored sports car seems glowing. My new friend owns a Ferrari! She must be rich.

"Well, please come in.." Haruka opens the car door for me.

Slowly I come inside the expensive car.

Today really feels surreal.

xxx

All night long, I keep asking myself.. Why did I meet Seiya? And why did an unknown woman drive me home with her luxurious car?

* * *

AN : Big thanks to **Keeper Aki **and ******xXxsailorFanxXx** for the reviews 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My Mysterious Person**

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

You know, maybe this is the first time ever I feel nervous when I'm preparing interview questions. Actually, I should be able to use my usual sequence of questions. First of all, I will ask him about his current successful career. In this phase I can reveal all about his singing career in Three Lights and also about his plan to have a solo debut. Next, I will ask him about the history of his career. I can dig up about his childhood, his family, his early career days, and about the forming of the band. Lastly, ask about his daily life. Whether he is a metro sexual man, whether he likes 'party', whether he likes sports, whether he is on diet, and maybe whether he likes me..

But I can't seem to pour my mind into the blank paper that I've stared for the past three hours. Damn it! It turns out that nervousness affects the idea productivity. Nervous. Yes, I feel very nervous since this morning. I'm trembling, can't wait for the meeting time with that dreamlike amazing guy.

I can feel Rika's eye staring at me from her table. With her sharp sensing ability, I'm sure she can feel something is wrong with me.

"You had better do your job properly, you know? I'm sure you don't want Yamakawa-san to scold you again." Rika approaches my table.

"Umm.. Eh? What? Oh! Sure." See, my nervousness even affect my speaking ability.

She shakes her head in desperation. "By the way, how's the press conference going yesterday?" ask Rika.

"It was great! I met Ichiro there and I also met.. A mysterious person.."

xxx

Last night. When the red Ferrari brought me home, to be exact. I feel like that it was the first time that I'm not being afraid of Tokyo.

Living in Tokyo needs courage. Even since the day begins, you already need courage to survive. For those who are commuting using train services to work (like me) you must have the courage to outride, push, shove, elbow, and even charge other people to get in the train. Tokyo stimulates people to be other people, act like other people, and talk like other people. By other people, I mean the stereotypical Tokyo people. If not, Tokyo will make you feel like a loser. Like how I usually feel.

Suddenly the person beside me started talking, bringing me back from my deep thought.

"Are you a reserved person or a shy one?" Her husky voice somehow sounded comforting to me. She asked that when her Ferrari stuck in Tokyo's traffic. I observed the car surrounding the red sports car. Well, it made me feel like a high-class person since there was no other vehicle that costs as much as the one I was on.

I didn't answer her brash question. We were just known each other less than two hours, how dare she asked me a question like that.

She turned her head to me as if she read my mind, and then she said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just curious since you're so uncommunicative."

I smiled. "I don't know. Maybe because I have low self-esteem." In the end I answered her question honestly. I'm confused. It seems that she held a remote control of my tongue that made me answering all of her questions.

"Low self-esteem, huh? It must be tiring being someone like you."

Again, another brash words from Haruka. "I never wanted to be like that you know. I came from a small town in Hokkaido. Tokyo is very different from my hometown, sometimes I feel like I'm in another planet. Strange place that make me feel that anything I do, say, and show are wrong. I feel like I'm falling behind. I'm afraid of this metropolitan city. Ironic isn't it, considering that I work for a magazine called Metropolis.." I felt tears escaping from my eyes.

Haruka wiped the tears from my cheek with her left hand and smile kindly to me. "You know what? No one will ever know your insecurity beside you and God."

I didn't understand her words.

She was still smiling, looking at the road as she said, "If you want to, no one in this world will know about it. You hold the control of it. You wouldn't feel insecure if you want to.."

Her words made me numb. "That's easy for you to say. No one wants to be insecure.."

"Are you happy?" I was tired of answering her never-ending brash questions, so I chose to keep quiet.

"You are not answering me.."

I sighed. It seemed that Haruka is a stubborn person and she won't give up until I gave her the answer she wanted. Eventually I decided to answer her question, as a token of gratitude since she kindly drove me home. But to be honest.. My heart still questioned my decision, how could I be so open to her, to a person I just known.

"No. I'm not a happy person." I have no idea why I honestly answered like that.

I turned my head to the window and stared at the road, and then I realized that we were reaching my apartment soon.

"Have you tried to change?"

I didn't answer her. Again.

"Please don't be mad. I mean, you don't need to change for other people. You can change for your own sake, to make yourself happy."

The closer the shiny car to my place, the more her words haunted me. Her last sentence repeated inside my head over and over again. _"You can change for your own sake, to make yourself happy."_

Those words penetrated my heart directly. I will surely remember her words.

"Okay, we have reached our destination." Said Haruka while stopping her car at the lobby of my apartment.

When I was going to get out from the car, Haruka took my hand for a while and said, "Can I come into your place next time? It seems nice.."

Unconsciously, I nodded.

She let out a genuine smile and her eyes sparkled, almost like a kid.

We bid a farewell and her Ferrari immediately drove away, leaving thin smoke behind and still frozen me whose still wondering: Who was she?

xxx

"There you go inside you own mind again." Says Rika, freeing me from my daydream.

"Ah, n-no." I stammer.

"Who is that mysterious person?" She asks me out of curiosity.

"To tell you the truth, I also don't know.."

She shows her distrustful feeling clearly. "Oh well then.. Just make sure you finish your job this time, okay?"

"Of course I will." I answer confidently.

* * *

AN : Early update from me! I hope you guys enjoy the little back story about Michiru. Thanks to **RoseCriss, Keeper Aki **and **FaintFiction** for the reviews~


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wishful Thinking**

Disclaimer : I wish I own something.

* * *

I've been waiting for a message or a phone call from Ichiro since this morning. Earlier this morning, he has sent me a message, telling me that Seiya agreed to be interviewed by us, and he has a free time after 3 PM. Ichiro also informed me that Seiya suggested meeting in one of the malls in Tokyo and that he asked "Who is Kaioh Michiru?" Well, that's indeed good news for me!

This is a gate for me. A stepping-stone. A prologue. A new chapter!

After this, maybe there will be a miracle and my days will be filled by happiness like everyone else's. Maybe Seiya will recognize me and realize that I'm a girl that he bumped at the press conference. Then he will dramatically apologize to me. And then, of course like all of the fairy tales, he will fall in love with me and we will be together..

I close my eyes.

It's 1 o'clock right now. Suddenly I remember something important. My face. My clothes. Within two more hours I will meet someone that means the world for me. I have to look perfect. I should prepare myself.

I go to the washroom.

In front of the mirror, I see myself that seems.. Nervous. My anxiousness can't be covered by the thick make up and my best (formal) outfit that I wear. I know that I still look pale. I need someone to talk to about this. But I can't imagine telling this to Rika or anyone else at the office. I'm to shy!

The only thing I can hope is that miracle will happen at 3 PM. Miracle that will make me feel much better. I wish that when Seiya sees me, he will only remember me as beautiful. That's all.

It's two fifteen right now and Ichiru sends a dynamite via text message.

_Michiru-san, sorry. He can't make it today. He said that he got a phone call from his manager for an important meeting._

Disappointed.

I can't hide my disappointed feeling.

"Why didn't you confirm it again with him? Why did he canceled the interview less than one hour before the decided time?!" I hide myself behind a pillar in front of my office lobby. Of course I can't yell like this inside the editorial staff office. People may think that I'm crazy or something.

"Please don't be angry at me, Michiru-san. I'm only relaying the message from him. It's not like I'm the one who canceled the plan. Besides, I'm one of the victims too! You know, I'm already at the scheduled place right now."

I sigh outwardly, releasing my disappointment.

"Anyway, you don't really have a fix plan to interview him, right? It's just because I invited you to join me that you have the opportunity to interview him." He is still defending himself, and then I finally realize that it's not his fault. It's my lust's.

"I'm sorry, Ichiro-san.." At that moment, I realize another thing. Maybe God wants to show me the reality. The reality that being known by Kou Seiya should only be existed in my dream.

"I will try to contact him again okay, sorry for ruining your plan for today.."

"It's okay.."

"I'll let you know if he contacts me again. I'm really sorry, Michiru-san.."

Click.

xxx

It's really quiet here and it's always like that.

I live in a two-bedroom apartment. I shared it with my best friend Meioh Setsuna, she's a nurse and she is rarely at home, so I basically alone in this apartment.

I stay at my room all night long. My disappointment from this evening has not vanished yet. Before I locked myself at my room, I made a tea with a milk to calm myself. But it failed.

The combination of my disappointment because I can't meet Seiya and my inability to communicate it, make me feel depressed and down. I really want to throw my glass outside, luckily it's only happened in my imagination like always.

xxx

It's Sunday and I'm doing my customary groceries shopping at one of the mall in Tokyo. One hand carrying plastic basket that is full of groceries and the other hand carrying my handbag which seems not lighter than the plastic basket. The convenience groceries store in this mall always full of people on Sunday, sadly usually I don't have any other time to do groceries shopping beside on Sunday.

When my right hand (which also carries my handbag) tries to help my poor left hand, somehow my handbag slides down from my arm. I do an awkward attempt to put my handbag back to its initial position while trying to carry my groceries basket. Then suddenly a familiar laughter voice from behind me shocks me, which results my left hand to release the heavy basket.

"Why don't you use a trolley instead of that troublesome basket?" Haruka takes my basket from the floor while I'm collecting some scattered groceries.

I'm trying to compose myself after the shock that is caused by the tacky incident and Haruka's sudden appearance in this unlikely place.

Haruka pulls her still empty trolley and put my basket inside. I put my handbag to its place and tidy up my messy blouse. Haruka looks neat with her white shirt and beige linen pants. She wears brown pumps that look expensive. It turns out that she's quite fashionable.

"I don't like groceries basket, the hilt makes my hand hurts and it's not practical. I always use the trolley even when I'm only buying a few things." Says Haruka while pushing her trolley to the vegetable aisle.

I only nod to respond her. She doesn't know the reason that I don't use trolley is so that I only buy necessary items due to my limited salary. If I use a trolley my hands seem to move by themselves, taking some random stuffs and I always end up buying a lot of unnecessary things. Last month it just happened and I almost spent twice of my groceries allowance.

"Are you free after this? Do you have time for coffee?"

Again, I can't refuse her request..

* * *

AN : Sorry for the slow update, I was busy and kinda stressed with my real life for the past two weeks (including modem breakdown). I'll try to update the next chapter faster. As always, thanks to **James Birdsong, Vientocortante, and Keeper Aki **for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fun Companion**

Disclaimer : I wish I own something.

* * *

Meanwhile at the café.

"How long have been passed since the last time we met?" She lays herself comfortably at the sofa.

I don't answer her right away. Isn't that a rhetorical question? I remember clearly that 'bizarre' encounter was only six days ago, she should be at least still remember that shouldn't she?

"I think you become more reserved since last Monday." See, she actually remembers it.

"Well, this is the real me." I smile half-heartedly.

Then the waitress comes and brings our snacks and drinks. She ordered a cup of coffee for her, a cup of tea for me and tuna sandwich for us.

"How is your work going?" I sigh inwardly. Why must she reminds me about my job (and Seiya)? Can't she find more interesting topics to talk? I really don't want to think and moreover discuss about those things right now.

As if she can read my mind, she talks again. "Uh, I think you don't want to talk about it, huh? Okay, I'll ask another question. What do you think of me when you first saw me?"

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "To be honest.. Please don't be angry, okay. I don't mean to offend you, but I at first I think you're another rude and arrogant person."

She chuckles a little bit. "May I know why?"

"Well, that's the typical rich people's trait isn't it?" I try to answer her as honestly as possible.

She laughs after she listens my answer. "Okay then, how about now? Do you still think that I'm rude and arrogant?"

"Umm, I think your questions are a little bit brash, but away from that you're actually a nice person."

A warm smile appears from her lips. She takes her cup and drinks the black liquid. After that, she attacks me with another question.

"Why do you think that all rich people are rude and arrogant? Do you actually know all of them?"

I'm starting to be tired this interview-like conversation with Haruka, but I can't help but answering all of her questions.

"Of course not, I'm only saying that based on what I observed from them. What they do and how they act give me those impressions. Rich people are usually not the type of people that can make me feel comfortable." This is an in-the-spot-made-up-answer, but it seems to be enough for her.

Now it's her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Usually? Can I assume that you're comfortable around me?"

I can see that she is smirking at me and now I feel that my face is as red as a tomato. I don't dare to see her face now, so I just give a small nod to answer her.

Awkward silence enveloping us right now, I don't know what to say. I take my cup and sip my tea slowly, she does the same thing with her coffee and we just seat and eat our food for about half an hour without much talking. I think she is too shocked with my straightforward answer.

Suddenly a bunch of high schoolers come to the peaceful café and start to make some annoying noises.

"It's starting to become uncomfortable here, do you want to go home?" Haruka asks all of a sudden.

It seems that I still can't find my voice so again I just nod.

"We're not that far from your apartment. I'll take you home, okay?" I think she can feel my disagreement and says, "Anyway, last time you said that I can come to your place, didn't you?"

I give up. I simply can't win from this strange woman. I submissively see her taking my groceries and follow her into her shiny car.

xxx

Haruka really is getting into my apartment! I can't believe this.

Right after we reach the apartment door, Setsuna, my roommate is leaving for her work shift.

"Hi Michiru, who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" Asks Setsuna candidly.

I stunned in surprise and again I feel the heat creeping into my face.

Haruka chuckles and do the answering part for me. "No, I'm Haruka, Michiru's friend and by the way.. I'm a girl."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Haruka-san. I don't mean to offend you. I'm Setsuna, Michiru's roommate." Setsuna's face is as red as mine, I think.

"Nah, that is not a big deal. I got that quite a lot." Haruka says with a small laughter.

"Actually, I have to go now. I'm kinda late. Nice to meet you and enjoy your visit, Haruka-san." And with that Setsuna leaves Haruka and me alone.

I'm leading the way to my room now because there's no way that I let Haruka to be at the messy living room. The maid is sick and hasn't come for about two weeks, so currently the only presentable rooms are my room and Setsuna's room. Haruka's eyes are zooming in and out such as camera lens, observing the whole part of the messy apartment. She seems not bothered by it though.

When I open the door to my bedroom, immediately I regret my choice to invite Haruka into my room. I see my bra lying on my pillow. Quickly I grab my bra and throw it into my wardrobe. I really wish Haruka doesn't see it..

"What a cozy room!" Says Haruka while lying herself comfortably at my bed.

xxx

To think about it my room is not exactly presentable right now, seeing there are papers scattering on top of my worktable and a pile of dirty clothes at the corner of the room.

"Why did you choose this place though? I mean it's not that this place is bad or something, but this is quite far from your office, isn't it?" Haruka snatches my pillow and hugs it. She seems comfortable. I postpone my intention to brew a pot of tea for her and lie down at the carpet, not on the bed of course.

"The truth is, this is Setsuna's apartment and she agreed to rent this place for a generous price. Moreover, I don't really like living with strangers..

She nods to show her understanding of my situation.

"By the way, do you want some tea?"

She nods again and smiles. Seconds later I realize what a weird picture this is. A rich woman who drives a Ferrari that I barely know lying casually at my bed. After seeing my messy place, I'm sure she will not want to meet me again. She will realize that trying to know someone like me is a just mistake. After all I'm just an ordinary girl that is not worthy of her interest.

I proceed to the kitchen right away and brew a pot of Jasmine tea for my weird guest. It will be better if Haruka leaves this messy place immediately, but how can I drive her out politely?

When I'm back at my room I found that Haruka is still at her position and she's fast asleep. I don't have the heart to wake her up, so I let her sleep soundly on my bed.

It's eight o'clock right now and it's already dark outside. Finally Haruka is awake from her deep slumber. She's shocked when she sees the clock.

"Oh my God! How rude am I! Coming to a girl's room and fell asleep at her bed right away. Geez!" She rubs her eyes with both of her hands like a kid and smiles sheepishly.

"It's rather late now, I think I should go home now. I've imposed too much of your time today. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow?"

"It's okay, I guess.." Suddenly I feel a pair of soft lips on my cheek. It's the third time that I feel my face heated up today.

I accompany her until the front door of the apartment and she disappears just like that.

* * *

AN : Going out of the town for the weekend, so I decided to update this chapter earlier. It's 3:28 AM right now and I must wake up at 6 tomorrow, err.. I mean today. Let me know if I did some grammar or vocab mistake on this chapter, because I'm literally half asleep right now. Btw, the 'xxx' thingie is to indicate a time jump or setting jump or something like that. Cookies for **RoseCriss, Vientocortante, Keeper Aki, **and **PeaPrince **for the kind reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chaser**

Disclaimer : Do I really need to write this every chapter? Well okay, I own nothing.

* * *

Somehow I still feel disappointed from the failure to have a private interview with Seiya. I know that I'm being selfish to blame him and Ichiro for the cancellation. Who am I? Who is he? We came from a really different world.

But the image of Seiya always haunts me, it never leaves me since the first time we met. I can't concentrate on my work. I still wait for good news from Ichiro, anything as long as it concerns about Seiya. What an absurd expectation.

Rika invited me for lunch several times this morning. It's a usual thing after payday. I've rejected her several times too. I still have a lot of work to do. There is a stack of papers in my desk waiting for me to be completed. And I haven't finished the report from Three Light's press conference yet. But it seems that she has't gave up. Yet.

"Come on, Michiru! Let's go somewhere to eat." Plead Rika to me.

"No, thank you. I don't have the appetite to eat. Moreover, I got these articles to be finished as soon as I can." Again, I reject her for I don't know how many times today.

"Pleaseee… I'll help you with the articles after that, I promise." She starts to use her puppy eyes technique, which has no effect at all to me.

"I'm really sorry, Rika. I don't have the mood to eat."

I think Rika finally gives up and tries to found another person to accompany her for lunch. The editorial staff room is empty since it's lunchtime now. But here I am, sitting in my work desk finishing my delayed articles. At this rate, Yamakawa-san will scold me again in the next meeting. Maybe I should prepare an alibi for her.

There is still no news from Ichiro.

Instead, the one that shows up is a message from Haruka. That woman again.

_Can I pick you up this evening? I'm free._

Haruka, who are you? What is your job? How is your background life? I type a reply to her.

_Are you busy with your deadline? Sorry for bothering you.. Take care._

Before I finish my text message, she has sent another one. Now I have to change the contents of my text message.

_I'm not busy, Haruka. I'm just daydreaming. Confused.._

I'm amazed at what I've typed. Why can I easily tell the truth to her? Haruka is like a Godsend for me that have one job: to make me saying the truth.

Her reply comes really fast.

_Confused? I think you need a company. Are you free this evening?_

She is like a magnet. My fingers have been pulled. Pulled to reply her message quickly.

_I'm free today. Do you know where my office is?_

Message arrived.

_Of course I know. I often pass by in front of your office. Wait for me at 5 o'clock, okay?_

Message sent.

_Okay. 5 o'clock then. I'll wait for you at the lobby._

_Okay._

Haruka, just who are you?

xxx

She really is coming!

_I'm reaching your office soon._

That's how her message sounded.

Quickly, I tidy up my work desk. Run as fast as I can to the lift. Holding breath at the lobby. There are a lot of my co-workers there. I'm a little bit nervous. I stand near the pillar, only few meters away from my co-workers. I never liked them, I can feel how they look down on me.

I can see the front bumper of Haruka's red Ferarri after I waited for about five minutes.

I feel something. The sudden quietness of my co-workers. They are staring at the same object. Haruka's Ferrari, which approaches the lobby.

I try to move. Trembled a little bit. Come near to expensive car needs courage too, you know?

Now the red Ferrari is in front of me. The passenger window opens up slowly. Haruka's smile appears. I walk faster. Open the passenger door and quickly get into the car.

When the car is leaving Metropolis' office building, I can see my co-workers stunned face.

I know something big will happen in near future.

xxx

Haruka takes me to the mall.

Firstly, we eat at an expensive restaurant. She pays the bill even though I've told her not to. Maybe she knows about my depressing financial condition.

After that, with her magic charm, she takes me to the boutiques. I carry a lot of shopping bags after that. She bought me several shirts, blouses, skirts, trousers, dresses, cardigans, hot pants, shoes and many more items. She paid them all. She asks whether I want to go to other boutiques. Do you think I happily accepting her offer and committing one of the seven sins, greed?

No. Sorry. I still know what shame means. I understand the uncomfortable feeling of moral duty. Especially for me, I know how disgraceful to be known as a beggar.

Obviously, I try to refuse her.

But you know, refusing Haruka is very hard. Her hypnotist is just too powerful for me.

So strong that it makes my brain doesn't know how to construct a sentence to refuse or reject her offers. Even worse, my lips can't let out a simple word as 'no'.

Haruka has successfully conquers me. She lets my brain to feel strange euphoric glows. Strange, but cannot be pushed away at the same time.

She sweeps me with a strange feeling that creeps into me swiftly.

After she finally satisfied with the amount of the shopping bags that we carry, she takes me to my apartment.

Now her car has left my apartment lobby. She left me dumbfounded. I'm still stunned, just standing at the apartment lobby, my hands still carry the massive amount of new clothing that I'm sure cannot fit into my small wardrobe.

Slowly I'm back into my consciousness. Maybe sometimes life not only gives you lemons, sometimes life gives you cookies too!

Haruka brought me a miracle that makes me dare to dream.. Dream about Seiya!

* * *

AN : I'm sorry there are not much interactions between Michiru and Haruka in this chapter. I promise I'll write more interactions between those two in the upcoming chapter! And for those who wants to know about the mysterious Haruka, don't worry I'll tell you more about her in the next chapter too *finally* As always, cupcakes for **RoseCriss, Vientocortante, Keeper Aki** and **PeaPrince** for the reviews! I bet you guys are getting bored with cookies.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Her World**

Disclaimer : I own nothing, but maybe someday I'll own them. Muahahahaha.

* * *

Only one day after Haruka picked me up at my office, I can feel something changes in my office. The most obvious one is of course, Rika.

Rika's eyes open widely, almost as big as a Ferrero Rocher chocolate maybe, when she sees me stepping into the editorial room. The shock is so great that she can't speak any words, but somehow I can hear her questions clearly inside my head.

What's wrong with you? Did something happen to you?

Your new appearance.. When did you start wearing mini skirt to office?

I look into Rika's eyes from my table. She stares at me very intensely. Does she even forget to blink? Within few seconds, Rika is now already sitting in one of the chairs in front of my table.

"What's wrong with you?" See, exactly as I thought.

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"Your clothes! Your appearance!"

"Uhh.. Does it look bad on me?" I pretend to look confused. I'm not ready to tell her about Haruka yet..

"It's a secret then?" Ask Rika with annoyed tone.

"Really, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just in the mood to change my appearance okay." I try to avoid her train of questions that leads to Haruka.

Rika now stand up from the chair, she seems enraged. "You!"

Then she leaves me without saying anything because Yamakawa-san suddenly steps into the room with a grumpy looking face.

xxx

Finally Rika says it all when we're eating lunch together at a small restaurant near our office, just two of us of course.

"You are already infected by all those artists you've interviewed, huh? Looking for sensation like that." Says Rika accusingly.

"Please don't over-dramatize things, Rika."

"The more you try to avoid things, the more I don't trust you."

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Rika? I'm not obliged to tell you everything that happens in my life, am I?" Finally I snapped. I don't mean to say mean stuffs like those to Rika, but I'm really tired of her questions.

Rika sighs outwardly.

"For your information, missy. This morning, all of the people on the office were busy gossiping about you. They said that now you have a metrosexual boyfriend. Handsome. Rides a Ferrari. And me, as your best friend doesn't know anything about it, how do you think I feel?" She says as angry as me just now. Her face becomes red, I don't know what caused it though. Anger? The spicy food? Or maybe both.

Well, she's right though. She is my best friend and maybe the only one that I can call friend in the office. And I never tell her anything about Haruka. I don't mean to hide it.. But something seems blocking my mouth to tell her, even the simple fact that Haruka is a woman.. Not a man. I'm just not ready.

After that, we finished our lunch without any important details came from my mouth. Silence is gold. Even though in this case, it's not that I don't want to tell anyone about Haruka. I simply can't.

How can I tell anyone about Haruka when I'm still don't know anything about her? Except, maybe the fact that she's a woman. What should I say about her? Me, myself, still try to figure out who is Haruka. She could be anyone. A billionaire, emperor's daughter, princess from foreign country, rich stalker, assassin, ninja, vampire or even an alien.

One thing for sure, thanks to Haruka, now I have the courage to dream about Seiya. I know that this is crazy, but Haruka is like the biggest encouragement that makes Seiya seems more real to me.

xxx

"You should eat it when it's still hot you know.." says Haruka while hands me a pack of taiyaki. I purposely left the office earlier today since the deadline is finally over.

"This is one of my favorite snacks. Sometimes I still wonder why is it shaped like a fish when there is nothing fishy about the flavor though." Haruka controls the steer smoothly as always.

I observe Haruka secretively while eating the delicious taiyaki. She looks strong and soothing at the same time. I sum up that based on her strong jaw bone, nose silhouette, cheekbone and the sharp chin. And I just realized that Haruka has beautiful eyelashes. Long and pretty. I'm sure that's natural, not a make up effect. Truth is.. She doesn't wear any make up at all. I can't stop thinking that Haruka has a woman's tenderness and.. A man's protectiveness inside her. In fact, now I feel secure just sitting here beside her.

"Haruka, where are we going to today?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Do you want to go to my place?" She asks back to me.

I'm surprised by her question. It catches me off guard. Haruka smiles when she sees me flustered trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay.." What? Why do I say that?

I can see that her smile becomes wider hearing my answer.

"I thought you are going to refuse."

"Should I?"

"Maybe you should." She says mysteriously and winks naughtily at me.

Now I'm worried.

xxx

Exactly like what I thought, a luxurious apartment. Scratch that. A penthouse!

Haruka opens the door to her apartment like when a magician opens a magic box.

It's amazing!

More amazing than how I imagined it at first of course. The most astonishing view is the wall that is painted in saffron color. And with a very contrast scarlet curtains that hung against the windows. It really is showy. A little bit too showy for my liking, but I think it somehow suits Haruka.

It's a modern styled condominium. Filled with minimalistic furniture and electronic devices and gadgets familiar today. I won't be surprised if the door can open automatically or if the TV can turn on with a voice command like how it is on a futuristic TV shows.

Oh, and there is a white grand piano on the corner of the room. So she is a pianist, huh? Interesting. I never thought that she's a musician type. I always thought that she's more of a sportsman type. On the other corner there is a cabinet full of trophy and race car and bike miniatures. I'm not completely wrong then.

"What do you think of my world?" Haruka smiles a little bit and then she sits comfortably on the sofa, meanwhile I'm still standing there, amazed by the view of her so-called 'world'.

"It surely is amazing.." I sit beside her, still staring randomly at the living room.

"You should see my bedroom!" She pulls my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

I think I should swallow an amnesia pill to forget how my room looks like. Well, it's not like my room is pitiful or something, but compared to Haruka's bedroom, my bedroom seems like nothing at all.

A very large room with simple modern styled furniture inside. A California king sized bed. A set of red sofas. And even a walk in closet. This really is a dream bedroom for almost everyone.

"I design this myself." She states proudly.

I lost for words and only able to nod. The amazing room in front of me makes my mouth locked. I don't have any stock of compliments that are suited for such luxury. Now I regret that I've invited Haruka to my messy room and let her lie down on my small bed. It's so embarrassing..

"You should stay over some day!" Says Haruka out of nowhere while walks out from the room. I follow her closely. We're heading to the kitchen now.

"Coffee?" She offers.

"Tea."

* * *

AN : I know that I said I'm going to tell you more about Haruka in this chapter.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to disappoint my lovely readers, but I'm still struggling to figure out who Haruka really is.. Next chapter it is. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you guys again! Thanks to **PeaPrince, RoseCriss, Keeper Aki, Alex Tenoh,** and **Passerby** for the reviews. Ran out of cookies and cupcakes this time. Please give some to me instead via review..

Alex Tenoh : *throws a bucket of water* Does it extinguish your heartburn? I know right, baka Michiru! Haruka is being sweet and such but she still thinks about Seiya. What did Seiya even do to her (except bumping he)r? Tsch. Anyway, sorry for making you wait for another chapter before you could know more about Haruka..

Passerby : Sure! I'll keep this story up(dated).


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**About Her**

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

We are at the living room again right now.

Haruka lies down on the biggest sofa and I sit down on the other sofa. Some random classical music can be heard from the CD player. On top of the table in front of us, two cups of tea and a jar of cookies are readily available.

"Do you live alone?" I try to open a chat.

She smiles. "What do you think?"

"Umm.. Alone?" I say with a child-like tone.

"Correct! You can have one cookie for you correct answer." Delighting laughter comes out from her mouth.

"Where is your family?" I say while opening the cookie jar.

"Here and there." Her answer makes me raised one of my eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My parents divorced. My father is in France. My mother lives in Kyoto. My father is an architect and my mother is a fashion Designer. Both of them are workaholic, they did not remarry." Haruka picks up her tea and sips it. "I'm the youngest child of five siblings. My oldest brother is with my father, he's continuing father's business after all. My second brother is in America, I don't know what is he doing right now. My third brother is in Tokyo, he's a manager of Niwa hotel. Actually, that's why I'm at Three Lights' press conference that time. I was assigned to monitor the event by him. And I don't know where my fourth brother is, he travels a lot."

"So you are the only daughter in your family? You must be spoiled.." And, now I know why is she so boyish.

"I can't deny that, but I would rather say that I was.. Naughty." She adjusts her sitting position. "People say that I was a weird kid. Mischievous. Annoying." A smirk creeps on her lips.

I bow down my head. There is so many questions that I want to ask her. Haruka is like a big mystery that I want to solve so bad.

"Sorry, what exactly is your job?" First point.

Haruka looks to me. Her grin turns into a smile. "Ah! My bad, I've just realized that I never told you about what I do." She scratches the back of her head. "I'm a formula racer. Well, I'm not yet a Formula One racer though. It's just a junior-level feeder formula, but I do aim for Formula One of course."

No wonder she controls a very expensive sports car easily. She is used to it.

"How come I never heard about you before? I mean, I am a reporter and I have interviewed some racers and came to some races before.."

"Actually, I was changing my course recently. Before becoming a racer, I was an amateur pianist. My mom forced me to be one, but I realized that I don't really want to pursue a career as a musician. I do like playing piano, but only as a hobby not more than that." She ruffles her already messy hair. "I've just moved from Kyoto two months ago and started my career as a racer."

Now that is shocking!

"Next time I'll come to you when I need someone to interview."

She chuckles. "Sure, I always have time for you."

Oh God, her remarks make me blush..

"Why do you choose to live in Tokyo?"

Haruka falls silent for a while. Her legs stop moving. Her eyes pierce mine. "Actually.." She groans. "I don't really know either! You know, Tokyo has a weird charm for me and I'm sure many other people feel it too. Somehow.. I just can't leave Tokyo. I've moved several times. To Kyoto, to Paris and to many other places. But Tokyo is the place that really feels like home to me. Back then when my parents are still together, we used to live in Tokyo. Maybe that's why.."

After that, we just sip our tea quietly without saying any words.

Later on after some moment of awkward silence, Haruka finally breaks the ice.

"Michiru, do you have any boyfriend right now?"

I shake my head.

She gives an uncertain smile. "I thought so.."

The awkward silence recur, but for not long this time.

"Then, have you ever loved someone?" Haruka finishes her tea.

Instantly, Seiya's image passes by. I think whether I should let her know or not. Haruka needs to know, but not the details..

"I am, right now.." I say with a nod.

"You are?" Haruka's eyes swell.

I nod again.

"You must be happy right now." She smiles mysteriously.

I sigh outwardly. She doesn't know, I'm betting with my own imagination right now. Seiya is like my dream..

"Haruka," finally I manage to say something, "actually, I want to thank you.."

"Eh? What for?" She sounds sincerely confused.

I'm struggling, searching for words to say. "Ever since I know you… I don't know… It is as if miracle happens to me. You may laugh hearing this… But… This is the truth. I've become a braver person. More confident. What I mean is… I feel that I'm slowly changing, changing for the better of course… If I may be honest because of knowing you, now I dare to love someone." Woah.. I never thought I would tell Haruka all these top secret matters. Oh well.. Haruka deserves to know anyway. It seems that we are on a comfort zone to tell each other about ourselves.

She stares at me. Somehow I can't read her expression..

"It's kinda late right now, do you want to stay over?" She doesn't even give a single comment about my revealed secrets. Maybe it's unimportant for her, or maybe she thinks that it's only a stupid topic.. Or maybe.. Ugh, I don't know! She's the one who started asking weird questions!

I see a dim glow in her green eyes.

"I didn't bring any clothes.."

"Hmm, I think my clothes will fit you just well. It may be slightly oversized though. Tomorrow you can just wear my shirt and jeans.."

I am speechless.

"If you want to, of course. I don't want to make you feel forced. But it's already late, and you need sleep, and.." Haruka mumbles unclearly.

Subsequently, I nod. Again, I'm being hypnotized by Haruka. Will I ever be able to reject her offer?

xxx

I finally be able to get known about Haruka a little bit and in exchange, I told her about my biggest secret. My head is in a whirl.

What a weird night..

Currently, I am lying down on a massive super-soft bed that is very different from my somewhat small bed. I can smell the aromatherapy, which makes my mind relaxed.

Haruka is just beside me. She sleeps really close to me. I can feel her soft breath moves my hair gently.

My eyes are half closed and I'm nearly falling asleep when I feel Haruka's long fingers slowly stroking my hair.

You know? I let her do it. Yes, I let her. I don't find any reason to repel her.

After all, it does feels nice..

* * *

AN : Huzzah! The long-awaited chapter about Haruka is finally here! I hope I satisfy all my readers curiosity about the mysterious Haruka. And I want to apologize about the late update. Final projects and preparation for presentation are forcing me to finish them.. Anyway! Please tell me whether do you like this chapter and Haruka's back story or not. (Or about Michiru's stupid confession that ruined the mood). And... I'm back with cookies for **Vientocortante, PeaPrince, AleWindT, Lylian, Keeper Aki,** and **RoseCriss **today~


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hope**

Disclaimer : I kinda own Ichiro, right?

* * *

Ichiro's SMS feels like a windfall to me.

_Come to Shibuya at 10 a.m. today. Seiya will be there!_

It's only a (really) short message, but it has a great impact on me. This is the signal! The green light! I rub my eyes and pinch my cheek just to make sure that this is not just a cruel dream.

Then I realized that I'm still at Haruka's apartment..

"What's up Michiru, you look really happy. Smiling while staring at your phone like a teenage girls.." Says Haruka lazily from the other side of the bed, then she yawn widely while closing her eyes again.

A blush creeps into my face. She looks extra adorable when she just woke up.

"I-I'm sorry Haruka, I think I must go home now.."

"Eh? Why? Just wear my clothes and I'll send you to your office." She is still lying down on top of the super comfortable bed, snuggling with her pillow. Not planning to get off from it soon, I think.

"It's not that. I need to do an interview this morning, so I need to take some things at my apartment first.." Somehow I don't want her to know about my meeting with Seiya..

"You'd better take a bath first, then I'll drop you at your apartment, okay?"

Without waiting any longer, I do what she said.

xxx

"Where is the interview takes place?" Asks Haruka while steering her car smoothly, as always.

"Shibuya." I answer shortly. I'm still nervous, remembering that I'm going to meet Seiya soon.

"What a strange place.. I think you won't reach Shibuya by 10 a.m. even if you take a cab. I'll drive you there, okay?" To think about it, she is correct. It's already 8.30 right now..

"It's okay, you don't have to. It's not really an important interview after all." Ahh, I lied again..

Then, silence. I really don't want to lie to Haruka. It feels like I betray her in some strange way. She's been really nice to me. Being my pillar of support.

"Actually.." My voice shows my uneasiness clearly.

"Yes?" She turns down the volume of the radio due to my soft voice.

"Haruka.." To hell with it! This person beside me is already too close to me. "Have you felt nervous when you love someone?"

I heard chuckles as an answer. Again, I embarrass myself in front of Haruka.

"Are you?" She stops laughing.

I nod. "Yes.."

"Who?" She asks shortly.

"I can't tell you now.."

Silence again.

"Is it the one that you gonna meet?" Bull's-eye.

No answer from me.

"Then, I ensure that you won't come late for your 'date' interview."

With that, she steps harder on the gas, speeding the car at an unbelievable speed.

xxx

It's 10 a.m. right now and thanks to Haruka I'm already at Shibuya right now. It's crazy remembering how she drovedher car at such speed. No wonder she's a racer.

I'm waiting for Ichiro at the promised place. He's late, it's 10.30 right now and he hasn't arrived yet! If I know that he'll be late, I won't accept Haruka's offer to drive me here. I've been nothing but trouble to her recently.

There is no sign that Ichiro will come and he didn't even answer my calls! Maybe I should leave. Giving up.

I turn around.

And.. "Michiru-san! Have you been waiting for me?" Ichiro grins, he looks as untidy as always.

"You're the one who told me to come here at 10 a.m. sharp!"

He laughs. "Sorry, don't be mad. Let's go to the café first, Seiya said that he'll be quite late." I feel my heart drops only by hearing 'that' name.

We talk while walking to the café. It's all formality. I don't really enjoy chitchat like this with Ichiro. Well, just consider this as a gratitude for arranging a meeting with Seiya.

"I'll buy you a drink, as my apologies for being late." Ichiro goes to the counter quickly before I have the chance to reply. I never thought that he's this nice.

"Here's your latte." He says while putting the tray on the table.

"Thank you. By the way, where's Seiya? He sure is late." I add a spoonful of sugar to my latte.

"Wait, let me SMS him.."

Then after a while, finally there is a reply from Seiya.

"He said he can't come today, Michiru-san.. He got an important meeting with his sponsor all of a sudden. That guy! How many times will he do this? Cancelling an interview at the last minute!" Ichiro grumbling.

I stare at Ichiro blankly. I don't know what to say. I'm angry. I'm disappointed. I'm sad.

"I'm really sorry, Michiru-san. I didn't mean to give you a false hope again." He apologizes. "And I really have to leave right now, I have an urgent job to do at my office.. I'll let you know if Seiya contacts me again!" Then, he leaves me alone. Sitting all by myself at the café.

xxx

I think fantasying about Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt is far more worthy than fantasying about Seiya. They will clearly stay at the fantasy 'spot' and won't hurt me like this.

Seiya is a cruel fantasy. He stays at the fantasy spot, but he hurts me so bad.

Why are you keep running away from me, Seiya?

* * *

AN : Hopes up, hopes down. That's what life is like, right? Just consider Michiru's misfortune in this chapter as her karma. This chapter is short, I know. I'll write a longer chapter with more details on Michiru and Haruka after this. I promise. Cookies for **Alexia, AleWindT, Keeper Aki, PeaPrince, Keeper Aki, Vientocortante, RoseCriss and Lylian**!

Alexia : Michiru's only problem is that she loves (or likes?) Seiya too much that she can't see Haruka's feeling for her. But don't worry I think she'll open her eyes eventually. And I want to thank you for your review on my one-shot story. I'm glad that you like it. As for a continuation for that story.. I still have no plan to write another chapter. Because it surely feels awkward to write a love scene between a 10 years old kid and 20 years old woman.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Relieved**

Disclaimer : As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Last night, before I fell asleep, she sent a message, A refreshment to my grieving and burning heart.

_Hey, you didn't call me to inform me about your 'date' so I assumed that it went well. Have a good night and sweet dream, dear._

That short message was enough to make me smile even though I'm really feeling down last night. And sadly I didn't have the chance to reply her message, since I fell asleep not long after I read Haruka's message.

One thing I know, because of her message, I don't feel as bad as last night. There are a lot more messages from Haruka when I reached my office. I can see all my colleagues are already busy doing something in their desk. It's a normal view though since today is the deadline.

_Do you want to go to the mall? I'm free today._

Haruka's invitation is a hundred percent more interesting than this tiresome deadline. And _leave_ is a refreshing word to hear right now.

_When?_

It turns out that Haruka is better mannered than me.

_I don't want to disturb your hour. After your working hour then? 4 p.m. sounds good?_

Yeah, yeah. Maybe that's better, so that I can finish my articles about some artists and dodging Yamakawa-san's anger. I search for my articles material from the internet all day long, even though actually I'm still unmotivated to do anything due to yesterday's event. 4 p.m. please come faster!

xxx

And now we are at the mall again. Haruka and me.

I don't wait long to grab Haruka's hand and entwine my fingers to hers. Somehow a simple thing like this makes me smile widely.

Haruka smiles too. "How's your date yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I lower my head.

"The usual café?"

I nod.

During the meal, I don't say many things. Only some yes and no. Haruka tells me about her activities today. After done with her practice she had nothing to do, so she drives along the beach for a while.

"Suddenly I feel like buying a beach house." Says Haruka with enthusiasm. "You can hear the sound of the sea and feel the wind every time you want. And you can play at the beach as long as you want to. And the sunset, can you imagine it?" She finishes her sentence with a sip of coffee.

I listen faithfully to what she says.

"I stop my car for quite a long time there. Couldn't stop my head imagining a very nice beach house. Maybe a small one will be enough.."

Now I can't help but imagining a beach house too.

"Michiru.." Suddenly I can feel her gaze on me. Concentrating on my eyes. "I don't know why, but suddenly I'm imagining us, me and you, living together in that house.." Haruka's voice disappears.

Her words make me stunned. It's like she was telling me a fairy tale. Somehow my mind feels blocked by something. And then I realized that Haruka is still staring at me. Our eyes meet.

Out of the blue, she laughs.

"Michiru.. I'm sorry. I've never been able to stop myself if I'm excited with something.." Haruka shakes her head a few times.

I sighed outwardly. Relieved. I thought Haruka was teasing me or something.

"You look down.." She states. "What happened?"

I don't want to talk about it. Haruka's question makes me feel blue out of the sudden. Suddenly I can feel my tears on my cheek.

Haruka shocked. "Don't cry.." She then looks for something in the table and it seems that she can't find it. After that she takes something from her bag, and hands it to me. A tissue. I accept it quickly. This is embarrassing. And now I ruined the atmosphere.

It's been a long time since the last time I cried, in public moreover. Maybe even everyone has his or her own limit that can't be controlled by emotion. I keep crying. Haruka holds my hand and her other hand circled on my shoulder.

I can't stop my tears.

xxx

"I'm really sorry, Haruka." I'm really embarrassed of myself.

"It's okay, Michiru. I understand." Haruka opens the door to her apartment.

A little sound in my head is still scolding me for what happened at the café this evening. This will not happens again. Must not.

In her apartment, Haruka acts like a mother to me.

At first she goes to the kitchen. Then, she appears with a tray filled with two cups of hot chocolate and cakes.

"I bought this cake from a bakery near my practice ground." She sits beside me. Cheese cake. Haruka takes a cup and hands it to me. "Here.." She smiles softly.

We stay silent for quite a long time. Haruka tries not to make me cry again by not asking about what was actually happened yesterday. This is really awkward and I don't like this situation.

"Haruka.." I'm encouraging myself to speak. "When was the last time you cried?"

Haruka shifts her sitting position, nearing herself to me. I can see her smiling faintly to me. "Last night."

I'm shocked hearing Haruka's answer. Really? I look into her eyes, to find out whether she's lying or telling the truth.

Haruka nods, ensures me.

My lips move without any words come out.

"Actually, I cry almost every night. I seldom cry out physically like what you did just now. But deep inside my heart, there is a tear every day.."

I dumbfounded. This Haruka? The successful and strong Haruka, cries? I can't imagine that.

"If you think that you're the only human in this world that could cry, you're wrong. And if you think that you're the most miserable person in this world, you're more wrong.."

I stare the floor. I can't deny what she said. She's absolutely correct.

Haruka stretches her hand. Circles it around my shoulder. Hugging me. I bury my head into her chest. This feels weird, but I like it. It calms me down.

Then, Haruka asks me to stay. Without saying any words, I nod. She hands me a clean towel, a satin sleeping robe, and a pair of slippers. She also asks me whether I want to eat dinner or not. I don't feel like eating, so I say no. But Haruka still brings me a bowl of hot soup.

We lie down on the bed, side by side. Haruka caresses my hand.

"Haruka, have you ever felt like everyone were rejecting you?" I stare the ceiling randomly.

Haruka doesn't answer my question immediately. "Tell me." She says after a few minutes pause.

I tell her everything. Starting from my childhood. How my parents compared me with my 'successful' older sister. How I felt so small, after I moved to Tokyo all by myself. How I'm scared of loving someone. How I always imagine what my love life should like. How I feel right now.

Haruka has been my loyal listener. She just listens to all I say without saying anything. Then, at the end of my story, she hugs me tightly. A wave of emotion charges me because of her action. I cry for a second time this day. But I'm not embarrassed because I'm crying this time. It's a necessary for me, so that I'll be free from my problems after this.

I don't want to think about anything anymore. Don't want to question anything either. Even when I feel Haruka's hands all over my body and her lips on my own lips, then I feel my stops. This feeling is so overwhelming to me..

That night I feel something new..

I feel relieved.

* * *

AN : Surprise! An early chapter! I'll try to update more frequently since there's a huge chance that I'll be joining the 'rat-race' soon.. And I really want to finish this story, for my faithful readers. What do you think of this chapter? I put a lot of interaction between Haruka and Michiru as I promised (and I didn't even mention Seiya's name in this chapter). I hope I can post a new chapter around this weekend, but I'm not sure whether I can write that fast or not. And to prevent diabetes, I won't give out cookies. Instead I'll give strawberries to **Alexia, RoseCriss, Keeper Aki, Vientocortante, AleWindT, PeaPrince and Lylian **for the reviews.

Alexia : Thanks for your understanding of 'this' Michiru. Here you go, an early update. And I'm happy that you like the new chapter on my other story too ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Adrenalin Rush**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

At some point of your life you will feel that you've been fooled by something that you don't even know.

You feel it.

You enjoy it.

You question it.

But you don't let it go.

That is what happens to me right now. I'm still fighting with Seiya's image inside my head. And Haruka's presence still lulling and spoiling me.

I know that I'm doing something stupid right now. Or even a mistake, maybe.

xxx

I'm at the photographers' room right now, taking my photos for Aino Minako's article. I always hate this place. The behavior of the photographers makes me sick. They always acted as if I have a zero existance because they thought that I'm just a 'plain' girl.

But today they act differently.

"How's your relationship with that pretty boy?" Says Hiro, the 'leader' of the photographers' gang.

I don't react.

"Hmm.. Now you act so high and mighty just because of that Ferrari guy, eh?" That is Fuji's sound, one of the top photographers of this company.

"So now we don't even have a chance with you, huh?" And that's Naoki, the somewhat-good looking-newbie who is also a playboy and likes to flirt with the women, excluding me.

I quickly walk to the stairs, trying to ignore them.

xxx

Happy days to me. Full of passion. Bright. Maybe this is how it feels to have a beautiful life.

Haruka picks me up every day. Gossips about me having a handsome boyfriend with a Ferrari had spread across Metropolis. I remain silent. Silence is gold, isn't it? Somehow there's an urge to keep Haruka's gender as a secret. Why? I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid if they know that Haruka's is actually a woman not a man, they won't admire me anymore. One thing for sure, I'm enjoying this moment and I don't want to ruin it.

Currently Haruka is visiting her mom in Kyoto. And I'm taking a leave for two days just as what Rika told me to. I've never taken a leave before this, that's why Rika encourage me to take a break from my work and just enjoy my days doing nothing.

I decided to tidy up my room, while I still have the spirit to do it. When I said that to my housemate, Setsuna, she offered to help me to do it. But I turned down her offer because I know that she was busy with her job as a nurse. We had a chat for a short time, she was asking about Haruka when suddenly her phone rang and made her leave the apartment immediately because the hospital needs her.

First thing I do is buying a new curtain for my room, I choose a light blue one, to replace my gloomy grey curtain. And also a matching colored bed sheet that includes a bed cover. Then I remember about my kinda-dirty-wall, so I also buy a paint.

In the end, this day turns into a busy day for me.

Over the next few hours I shut myself in my room. The stained wall is now shiny white right now. I also clean up all the furniture in my room, including the window frame, table, and cupboard. I never know that my room is THAT dusty until now.

In the late afternoon, finally the paint has dried. I move the bed so that it faces the window. Then I put on the new bed sheet and bed cover on top of it. Neat. And finally I clear up my super messy working desk. I throw away some unnecessary things like old calendar and past due bills. At 20.00 I lie down on the floor. Exhausted, but happy.

A few minutes after, my phone rings. It's Haruka.

"Why are you panting?" She chuckles. "Jogging?"

"No. I just tidied up my room a little bit."

"Really?" She seems shocked. "Why don't you tell me? I can help you with that."

"It's okay. I did not plan it after all. I took a two-day leave and I don't know what to do.. So.."

"You take a leave? Why didn't you tell me? I went to Kyoto and you took a leave. If you tell me, we can go to Kyoto together.." She sounds so serious right now.

"I'm sorry, Haruka." I try to think up an excuse. "Moreover, it's better if I'm staying here and tidying my room. So that next time I won't be ashamed of my room if you come to visit me again."

"Michi.." Calls Haruka softly. Somehow her voice makes me shiver.

"Y-yes?"

"I miss you so much.."

Me too. "I miss you too, Haruka.."

"I'm serious, Michiru."

"I know. I'm serious too, Haruka. I miss you. A lot."

"I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Okay, we can meet the day after."

"Do you want something from Kyoto?"

"Don't bother."

"Snacks?"

"Well, if you insist then.. Don't bring too much!"

"Michiru, I really really miss you.."

"I know, Haruka. I know."

"I'll meet you tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Love you.."

_Click._

_A text message from Ichiro comes not long after._

_Seiya wants to make an event at Okinawa. He wants to invite some medias, so I recommended your magazine._

I stunned for a while, before.. I hug my pillow so hard. Oh my God! Happiness comes to me again. I feel my adrenalin rushes.

_When?_

I can't wait! I'm so excited! But I'm trying not to show it to Ichiro.

_The end of this month._

_Are you sure that I'm invited?_

_Of course! I'm the co-coordinator. I'll make sure that you're invited._

_Thanks a lot._

_Make sure you come, okay?_

_Will do!_

_Thanks, Michiru-san._

_You too._

When I'm trying to sleep, I'm still trying to digest a big chance that comes to me. Tired of thinking, I conclude one thing. All people have his or her own happiest moment. And this is my turn now.

Once again, I sleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

AN : I was planning to upload this chapter last Saturday, but then my internet connection went down! And the customer service isn't open until Monday.. So this chapter has to be delayed until today. Sorry for disappointing anyone who waited. I think I won't promise anything again, since I tend to disappoint my readers *hides*. Back to the story. Finally Michiru's co-workers started to 'say' something about her closeness with Haruka. I wonder what would they say if they knew that Haruka is a woman. For the reviewers, this time I'll give you guys a cup of bubble tea (since I'm craving for one). *Hands bubble tea to **Keeper Aki, RoseCriss, Alexia, AzarathMetrionZ, Vientocortante, Passerby, and AleWindT***

Alexia : Finally one kiss, after 11 long chapters (and a Prologue). I think you must wait a bit longer for more action, haha.

Passerby : Does Michiru feel something for Haruka? I don't know. Let's just wait for her to reveal it. I've tried writing a longer chapter, and I failed miserably..


End file.
